From Heros to Villians
by S.M.Carseas
Summary: The Light kidnaps Young Justice then sells them to villains so they can be "reeducated in the way of villainy". The Team isn't going down with out a fight though. Will there mentors be able to save them in time or will Young Justice crack and forever become villains. First story so go easy on me! T cause I'm paranoid and for possible future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Its my first Fan Fiction so sorry if it sucks. I wrote this at 2:15 in the morning and its never been prof read so deal with it. Ohh and if I don't make it clear in the prologue Vandal Savage is the guy who originally kidnapped and sold The Team.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or anything from the DC universe. If I owned Young Justice there would be no Hiatus.**

L-4 " I am also going to veto the idea of cloning the Original 7. To gather all that DNA and to then have to kill off all seven members, so much work. And anyways didn't Cadmus already try to clone an original member only to have it turn against us. If that was to happen again then we could have a major problem on our hands."

L-8 "I agree."

L-2 "As do I."

L-3 " I run Cadmus and I will permit for this to happen. I veto as well."

L-7 "No one likes my plan? Awwww I was hoping for some new toys! Oh well."

L-1 "That will conclude our meeting today. Till next time."

Then all the screens went black.

**BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Vandal Savage spun around in his chair. Only Klarion would ever think to try and clone the Original Seven, but after all the 'Fun' he had with Red Arrow who could blame him. RING. RING. RING. Vandal Savage reached for his phone only to sigh as he saw who it was. _Better pick up now _he thought _if you don't he'll just keep calling and calling until he decides to visit in person, _and he was still cleaning up after the last 'visit'.

"Hello"

"Vanny" a crackle came from the other end of the line.

"Joker" Savage growled. He did not enjoy dealing with the Joker. Too much of a handful.

"Why so serious Vanny? Are you still upset about what happened in Tokyo, because let me tell you buddy, that was not my fault."

"Why are you calling me Joker." Savage was growing annoyed with Joker.

"I heard that you were in possession of a certain bird boy and also that birdie was for sale. Name your Price, cause I would love to be able to take boy blunder of your hands." Joker said

"I know longer have Robin or any other member of his team. I was the one who kidnapped them yes, but as soon as word got out that I had young heroes out for sale they were all sold within 10 of the announcement. Every member of Young Justice has been sent off to their new home to be retaught in the way of villainy. Soon I would expect us to have some new little villains in our mitts. So sorry Joker, Robins gone." At this Vandal Savage hung up the phone, not wanting to hear Jokers response. Then he smiled, it had all been too easy. He simply had to rig nock-out gas in their mountains A.C and boom, instant kidnapping. Truth be told, he had not originally planned on selling them, but when the League of Shadows offered quite a lot of money for Green Arrow Girl, well he was open for businesses. All the money directly funding The Light. Some of the Lights board even got in on the fun. All buyers seemed to have the same goal, reeducate the children and make them their new protégés.

**I know really short. I promise to get chapter one up as soon as possible. You know what will make the next chapter come faster... REVIEWS! If you also want to tell me what hero you want the next chapter to be on I take suggestions. (the next couple chapters will be on YJ members and there new villain training.) Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Wally

**Hi! Chapter 2 time! Thank you to everyone who review! I could not stop smiling! Also to clear up a few things...**

**Zatanna was kidnaped with the team but Roy and Rocket were MIA. Mostly cause I don't really know Rocket or Red Arrows enemies. But in your mind it can be because of Red Arrows search for Speedy (Congrats on finding him Red Arrow! Also on the Baby and stuff...SPOILERS) and Rocket was in North Dakota. **

**This also takes place after Auld Acquaintance but before anyone new joins the team! **

**Ohh and theres a little Spitfire in this chapter. Really little but its there.**

_**If its like this its thought**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice any songs used or anything in the DC Universe. Not yet at least...**

Chapter 2:Wally

When Wally woke up he was in the back of an armored truck. His arms and feet were bound in not only duct tape and rope, but also thick metal chains. The last thing he remembered was being held by Vandal Savage with the team. Now though, there was no Savage or team in sight. The only other person in the truck that he could see was some paid thug who had a gun at his feet but was playing angry birds on his phone. A good 15 minutes passed until the thug finally noticed Wally was awake.

"Boss said the drug would last the entire trip. I can make this work though." At this the thug stood up, took his gun, and hit him over the head with it. Kid Flash's world went black.

**BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRAKE LINE MAKE LIKE IT NEVER BRAKE LINE AND THAT WE WERE BREAK LINE**

Wally finally woke up more than 4 hours later. When he opened up his eyes he was laying on a bed. The room around him was mostly bare. A bed, a desk, a bedside table, and a mini fridge. The walls were white and the floors a dark wood. There were 3 doors. Kid Flash run to the first door. Bathroom. The next one was locked from the outside. This one must lead outside Wally thought I might be able to see something with thermal though. Reaching up to pull down his goggles Kid Flash released something. He wasn't wearing his googles. Looking down he realized that he wasn't in costume ether, just light wash jeans and a white t-shirt. This is weird he thought. Last he remembered he had been in costume. Even weirder was that behind the third door was a closet full of clothes, all his size. This is when Wally started to panic. _What has Salvage done to me? Where's the team? Where am I? Dose this mean Salvage now knows my I.D? If he does then are my parent safe? Are Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris? Is anyone?_ Wally was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the door open.

"Baby Flash!" Trickster shouted. He sprinted over and hugged the speedster.

"Hi James. Umm, by any chance do you know were we are?" Wally questioned.

"We're at home! We're going to have soooo much fun Baby Flash! We can play video games or watch a movie or play a board game or we could..." Trickster/James was cut off mid sentience.

"Give Baby flash some room to breath James! He just got here and Cold said we shouldn't let him out of his room until he says so." Pied Piper said as he entered the room. Wally was to shocked though to register what had been said. _What did James mean he was home. This isn't home! Piper had said Cold as in Captain Cold. What the hell?_

"Umm anyone want to explain what's going on?" Wally asked.

"Savage saved you from the 'heroes', then sold you. So now your a Rogues, or a Rogue in training. We are going to have to teach you some stuff but it'll be fun!" Pied Piper said enthusiastically.

"YAY! Baby Flash is becoming a Rogue!" James shouts.

"Now James, we can't call him Baby Flash any more. He needs a new name." Piper piped (hahaha piper piped) in.

"What if we call him... Dash!" James said. Pied Piper/Hartley thought about that for a moment.

"What do you think KF, Dash work?" Hartley asked.

"Umm I guess, but isn't it kinda close to Flash" _and I have no intent on becoming a villain_ Wally add the last part mentally. Just then Hartley's phone dinged. He checked the texts before saying

"James, Cold wants us in the living room." see how James face fell he added "We can come back and play with Dash later." Just as they were walking out the door Hartley turned to Wally.

"We'll make shore to tell everyone your name choice."

**IM A BRAKE LINE TRY TO BRAKE LINE ALL OF THE CHANGE I SPENT ON BRAKE LINE**

With James and Hartley gone all Wally could do was fall back onto the bed. He was at the rouge's house. They wanted him to become a villain. He tried to let that sink in. Hartley said that Savage sold us. _Were's the rest of the team? Who got them? The Rouges took me in in hopes of me becoming a villain, but what about the others? Are do all there buyers have such good intentions? ROB! Dear God Rob, I bet any of Gotham's villain would love to get a hold of Robin only so they could kill him in front of Batman! What is the Joker got him? Or Ivy or Penguin or Two-Face? Please be okay Robin! _Dash then decide to try and think of who everyone might have gone to. _Conner might be with Luther, because he's technically his 'son' as well as Superman's. Luther also has enough money to buy the entire team and/or justice league. Artemis's family/the shadows would have taken her. Or maybe one of GA enemies! She could be dead by now! I finally get up the courage to kiss the girl and now she might be dead! Smooth Wally, smooth. _

Wally's thoughts moved on to other dire topics, like food. It had been almost 14 hours since Wally had eaten and he was running on empty. With one last burst of energy, Wally made it to the mini fridge that had been placed next to the desk. Inside was 3 packs of Gatorade(one red, one yellow, and one blue) a bunch of pre-prepared meals and some fruit. _Looks like the Rouges like to be healthy. _Within 12 min. the fridge was empty. Wally then went back to the bed and was asleep within moments.

**HEY I JUST BRAKE LINE AND THIS IS BRAKE LINE BUT HEARS MY BRAKE LINE SO BRAKE LINE MABEY**

"Baby Dash"

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey"

Wally's eyes flue open to find Hartley and James Standing over him. They were both dressed in costume so did that mean that they were Pied Piper and Trickster? Wally wasn't shore.

"Whats up guys." Wally rubbed his eyes and sat up. Truth be told he had kind of been hoping it had all been a sick, bad dream. A really really bad dream. But then again, when had Wally West ever been lucky?

"You need to get changed into your costume sleepy head," Piper said " We got you a new one, cause you know, your not Baby Flash any more." At this he held up a costume. It was black were Kid flashes was red and red were KF's was yellow. In the center, instead of having the flash symbol it didn't have any.

" Now change its time for your first lesson in villainy!"

**Cliffy! Sorry to tempting! Please don't hate me! I know Flash Dash but I was out of ideas. Reviews make updates come faster. True fact. I have nothing else to say so ummm...Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Robin

**Hi! Chapter 3 time! But first...(sorry kind of behind on these!)**

**ShadowCatAlex****-Black Manta is the eighth member. I know he's not with the light until YJ:Invasion but the story make more sense with him in it. It's not irrelevant and a it's good question.**

**Danish Lady - Here's that Robin chapter**

**candi711**** - Thank you for reviewing both my chapters. Wally does have some pretty nice captors. But so does Robin...**

**lilygirl7707 ****- Robin is the next chapter/this chapter**

**HonourProject**** - Not only did you complement my brake lines but you are the only one to correctly guess who Robin has gone to. **

**C.G - Thank you for review both chapters! So far it does look like Wally will run first chance he gets. That may change later on though *MWAHAHAHA* He is pretty chill about the situation because he knows that the rogues would never hurt him. **

**mixxi**** -thank you for review both my chapters! Flash's rogues are pretty awesome.**

**Eye of the red wolf - Thank you! I was out of ideas at that point in time.**

**mazeygrace18**** - Thank you for reviewing both chapters. Damn girl you got accurate guessing skills. I can't tell you anything more than that.**

**YJLmore - Thank you. Here's the Robin chapter.**

**Amira Wayne**** - Thank you! Also, You picture is one of Damian. You forever have my respect. **

**BlackBelt , ****REBD**** , anon - Here's that update**

**HERE IS THE HEAVILY REQUESTED ROBIN CHAPTER! Light brotherly fluff as well as a look to see what the League is doing. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or anything from the DC Universe or any of the songs . **

** Chapter 3:Robin**

Robin awoke in a room equally as nice as his one in Wayne Manor, which is saying something. It was a giant room with a king sized bed, large desk area, a chandelier, two bed side tables both with matching lamps, a black rug covered a large percent of the floor, the rest of the floor a dark wood. The walls were a navy blue. A door was opened leading into a king sized bathroom. There was a huge window on the wall farthest from the bed. The window over looked a vast, beautiful court yard. A court yard he would recognize any were. He was in the House of Ra's al ghul. _Do not Panic. Panicking gets you nowhere. Batman taught you not to panic, not to show your fear. Showing fear will get you dead around hear. Act calm. Your Robin, Boy Wonder. You can do anything. Breath in. Breath out. Now find a way out._ First he tried the window. 17-inch bullet poof. Hell, it was bazooka proof. Vents sealed tight. Robin flopped face down on the bed. _Think Rob think. The last thing I remember was being held by savage with the Team, so how'd I end up at the House of Ra's al ghul? Is the Team here too? Does Bruce know I'm here? _Robin(he was still in costume) heard the door open. High Heels click clacked as someone entered, which could only mean one thing.

"Hello Talia" Boy Wonder let no emotion into his voice as he sat up to face the Al ghul.

"Richard, *ce mai faci? Sper că veţi găsi acest spaţiu pentru a vă place. Aş fi bucuros să răspundă la orice întrebări aţi putea avea." Talia said in fluent Romani.

"You know you can speak English if you want." Evan though Robin/Richard/Dick's first language was Romani, he was more than fluent in English.

"I thought you might prefer Romani. I know for a fact it is what you and Bruce speak around the Manor. We want you to feel at home here." Dick suppressed a shiver. She wanted it to feel like home. It was true, ever since Robin had first come home with Bruce, the man had spoke in Romani to him.

"English is fine" he said, "But why am I here, last I remember Vandal Savage had me and the team, not The League of Assassins? Where's my Team?"

Talia smiled and sat next to Dick on the bed " You must try to forget about your old friends. Savage did have you, but then he auctioned you off. You will be happy to hear that you had the highest bidders out of all your 'teammates' , so many people want their own Robin. We of course got you though. So now this is your home. We can be a family. Once he learns you are here, Bruce will come. Then, with your help, we can convince him to stay. We will be a family. You could have a Mother again, a Grandfather, your Father of course, a little brother..."

"Wait, a brother?" Dick questioned.

"You really should not cut me off Richard. Did your Father not teach you manners?" Talia did not sound pleased.

"Matters, which Father?"

Talia laughed "Bruce of course. He raised you, taught you everything you know, fed you, clothed you, he is your Father. As I was saying, we could be a happy little family. Not a normal family, but better." she started to run her fingers through Dicks hair "I could be your mother. Now I've given you a lot to think about, so I will leave you to think. We must not waste any tough, so your classes start tomorrow." And at this Talia Al ghul left.

**WE COULD'VE HAD IT BREAK LINE ROLLING IN THE BREAK LINE YOU HAD MY HEART AND BREAK LINE**

**Watch Tower**

Here's a little secret, If you really want to pisses of the Justice League, go mess with there proteges. Vandal Savage had freaken kidnapped their proteges, so ya, JLA was pissed. And not only had Savage kidnapped them but had sent them a video showing them how he had the kids. Batman couldn't trace the video due to the alien tech being used. They couldn't uses a tracking spell because of stupid possessing Zatara. So really all they could do at the moment was sit around and think. The enter league was there plus Red Arrow and Rocket, who had both come as soon as hearing what had happened.

"Any ideas, anyone, speak your mind. Anything?" Flash asked. There was a loud chorus of 'NO's.

"Lets just go over what we already know. Savage was last seen somewhere on the border line of Gotham. That was almost a week ago though. We know he was in Mount Justice yesterday. He was injured while kidnapping the children, the video feed shows that Robin broke his leg in the fight. The video he sent us came from a warehouse. If you were an injured Vandal Savage, had 7 children with you, were would you go?" Aqua Man went over the facts. Once he had said all this, the Dark Knight stood and walked out, zeta beaming down to earth.

"Where do you think he went?" The Atom asked.

"I think he released something." Wonder Women whispered. Sure enough, not 20 minutes later Batman returned. Dragging Vandal Savage be his grease covered hair.

**IF I WERE YOUR BRAKE LINE NEVER LET YOU GO I COULD TAKE YOU PLACE YOU AINT NEVER BRAKE LINE BEFORE **

**BACK TO ROBIN**

Dick had changed out of his costume and into a pair of black sweat pants and grey t-shirt, both clearly meant to be slept in. The light were off and it was clearly night outside, but Dick couldn't sleep. He just lied on his bed, wide awake, thinking. He hated to admit it, but he was tempted by Talia's offer. _Would Bruce stay if I asked? The Al ghul's aren't to bad. Bruce spent a bunch of time with them so they can't be bad. Could Bruce and I be happy here? _ All of a sudden his door opened. Dick sat up in bed so he could see who entered. It was a little boy, more like toddler really. Probably around 3 years old, maybe 2, 4 at oldest. He had short cut jet-black hair with navy eyes and skin that wasn't pale but wasn't tan. He was a cute little kid. _He looks like some I know, but who_ Dick thought.

"Are you Robin?" the little boy asked. Dick smiled, he couldn't help it.

"Yes, yes I am."

"What's he like?" the boy had come to stand next to Dicks bed. Looking up at him with at with curiosity, navy blue eyes shining.

"What's who like?"

"Batman." The toddler's eyes never wavered from his face.

"Indescribable."

"Can you try?" The child asked. Dick's smile grew. He liked this kid he decided.

"He's stern, yet kind, serious but can be laid back on occasion. Very little occasion, but still occasionally." the little boy smiled at the ground. Dick continued. "He's an incredible teacher, generous, skilled, merciful, a good Father, genius, determined, never gives up. He's the best mentor I could ask for and one of the best people I've ever met." The child had no response to this.

"What's your name?" Dick asked

"Damian Wayne." the little boy stated. The look on Dicks face at that moment was priceless. There weren't many things that could shock the boy wonder, but meeting the Dark Knight's long lost son was shocking. Dick just starred at the little boy.

"Mother said that you are my brother. That you are also Batman's son, just not by blood." Damian said.

"Your Mother's Talia?" Dick was trying to understand all he had just learned.

"Yes."

"Bruce doesn't know you exist."

"I know."

"How old are you Damian?"

"3, but I turn 4 in a few weeks." Damian said. Dick nodded, he had been right about the age.

"Richard?" Damian asked

"You can call me Dick, everyone does."

"Dick?"

"Yes Damian?"

"Can you tell me a story about Father?" Damian looked up a Dick hopefully.

"Of course." Dick picked up his little brother and place him on his lap. Wrapping his arms around the child he began telling the story of one of his and Bruce's many adventures as the Dynamic Duo.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF BRAKE LINE STOULD A BRAKE LINE THAT LOOKED LIKE YOU I GUESS THATS BRAKE LINE BUT I THOUGHT THIS CAN'T BE TRUE**

The next morning when Talia went to Damian's room to wake up her son, she found it was empty. She checked the room they have breakfast in. Only her father sat, eating his breakfast at the small table. She checked the bathroom, nothing. Training room, nope. Finally she checked Dick's room. What she saw was absolutely adorable. She ran got her camera, taking multiple pictures. On the bed was Damian snuggled in his older brothers arms, fast asleep and Richard rested peacefully. She might just have to send these pictures to Bruce she thought.

**CAUSE TONIGHT WE ARE BRAKE LINE SO LET SET THE BREAK LINE ON FIRE WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE BRAKE LINE**

**Watch Tower**

"I will ask you one more time. Where are they?" This time it was Flash's turn to punch Salvage. Getting a super speed bunch in the gut, Vandal Salvage let out a gasp for air, then laughed.

"I don't know where your little sidekicks are." Salvage spoke.

"How can you not know? You were the one who took them?" Green Arrow shouted. The enter League was gathered, standing around the chair Salvage was bound too.

"I sold them to the highest bidder. They've all been delivered to their knew homes by now." The enter league gave each looks. They would have never guessed that Salvage had done that.

"Who. Bought. Who." Batman growled. Turning the DaddyBats glare on (DaddyBats glare is x10 worst then the bat glare). Everyone shivered as the room's temperature dropped a few degrease.

"Now I would not be a very good business man if I told you, would I?" Vandal Savage smiled.

***ce mai faci? Sper că veţi găsi acest spaţiu pentru a vă place. Aş fi bucuros să răspundă la orice întrebări aţi putea avea = How are you? I hope this room is to your liking. I would be happy to answer any questions you may have. (I know its technically Romanian but theres no Romani on google translate.)**

**Dick and Damian fluff! It was too tempting. Dick being all older brotherly. AWWWWW! This has so far been me favorite chapter to write. Mostly because Robins one of my favorite characters. I seriously hope Dami is on Young Justice. I mean Dick and Tim are, so why can't Jason and Damian? Hmmm. Why? Please Review. It make updates come quicker! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Watch Tower and Artemis

**Sorry this is SOOOOOOOOOOO late. I'll talk more about that at the bottom!**

**mazeygrace18**** -Thank you for reviewing all my chapters.I do plan on doing some romances in this. I support spitfire, I used to support Supermartin but now I'm like wait if M'gnn's going evil and killing peoples brains she and lagoon boy deserve each other. I like Robtanna. But right now the only thing I have really planned is ways to add spitfire. I also have practically nothing planned so… **

**REBD**** - Thank you for also reviewing every chapter. Young justice did skip over Jason, and It breaks my heart. **

**I am suffering writers block right now, don't really know who to write about, so I'm going to write about the JL. **

**OttersAreAwsome - First of all, cool name. second of all thank you. Third of all, Savage is not going to enjoy his stay at the Watch Tower, not one bit.**

**Dianna Phantom27**** , The Truth 1011 , ****HonourProject**** , ****eternal mist**** -Thank you. **

**mixxi**** - I may have a solution, read bottom. (Thanks for the constant reviews constant too!)**

**candi711**** - You have also been a constant reviewer. Thank you. You have given me an idea for a up coming chapter. Thank you for that as well.**

**I am suffering writers block right now, don't really know who to write about, so I'm going to write about the JL. **

**Some Spitfire and RedCat(Red Arrow/Jade)**

**WATCH TOWER**

Last Time:

_"Now I would not be a very good business man if I told you, would I?" Vandal Savage smiled._

"You see Salvage, All the mentors were taking turns hitting you. First I went , then Martin Manhunter, Black Canary after him, Flash, now its Aqua Man's turn." Green Arrow said, "You better talk fast though cause after AquaMan's turn, Its Batman's. Then Superman. I don't know which one you should be more afraid of, Superman is kryptonian, but Batman is in Daddy Bats mode. So talk." AquaMan then took his turn. Salvages smile dropped as he realized who would have the next hit.

"You see, I really shouldn't be telling you anything," Batman's fist was raised. "BUT, but, I will tell you that I wouldn't be surprised if they tell you on their own. Brag about who got who." Vandal Savage said. Batman punched Savage in the face. There was an awful cracking noise as the Dark Knight broke Vandal Savage's jaw, cheek bone, and possibly 3 other bones.

"Great Bats, now he can't talk." Flash said sarcastically.

"Worth it," Batman replied.

**CAUSE BRAKE LINE YOUR A FIREWORK COME ON LET YOUR BRAKE LINE BURST **

**Artemis Time!**

Artemis had been in worst situations. At least she knew her sister and father weren't about to kill her. They might injure her, but not kill her. She looked around the hotel room, looking for something, anything to help her out of the duct tape that bound her to the chair. Nothing. Jade had most likely swept it clean before even bringing Artemis in here. Letting out a sigh, she stopped struggling and waited for her captors to return.

It was another 30 minutes until Cherish and Sportsmaster returned. Both in full costume, masks on and all. Jade held one of Artemis's arrows in her hand.

"You know sis." Jade started, twirling the arrow in her hand, "you may need to give me some pointers. I have a newly found love of arrows." It took Artemis a full 5 minutes to realize that the sister was not talking about archery.

"Stay away from him Jade . He just found out his entire life was lie." Artemis warned.

"So. I don't care if he's not the original. I could help him through this. What can I say, the Crock girls seem to have a thing for red head's." Jade smiled. Only then did there father manage to clue in on what they were talking about.

"You two are talking about boys, right? Are there some young men I need to make disappear? Artemis you are way too young to have a boyfriend." Both girls were laughing at their father's words.

"I'm serious. Jade, I do not approve of you dating a clone. Artemis, I swear if you are 'hooking up' with Flash Boy.." His daughters going into uncontrollable fits of laughter. It sounded as if they were on Joker Gas. Their Father did not look pleased though.

"Why am I here anyways?" Artemis finally getting to the point.

"You are going to help us destroy the justice league."

**NEVER MIND I'LL FIND A BRAKE LINE LIKE YOU I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR BRAKE LINE**

**WATCH TOWER**

"What are we going to do now? thanks to bats here we got no leads" Wonder Woman said.

" I regret noth-" Batman was cut off by a robotic voice announcing.

'_Recognized Artemis B07'_

All the heroes sprinted out into the main room and sure enough, in the center of the room stood Artemis Crock.

**ITS SO SHORT! I'm really sorry about the length and how long it took me to write, but sadly I not only have writers block but also camp. Camp ends soon so I'll try to post more.**

**DON'T DO IT ARTY ! sorry about the cliffy. I promise not the end of Artemis's adventures. SPOILER She will get too have a fun little meeting with her fathers boss (aka Ra's al ghul) in which she nearly dies. Debating on weather or not I want to do superboy, aqualad or zantana's chapters next.**__**I don't hit writers block I could have one done by the end of to night, to be posted tomorrow. **

**Also, got this idea when reading ****mixxi**** chapter 3 review, a bunch of people wanted Robin to go to Slade, but he didn't. I could write a one/two-shot about if robin was taken by slade, if you guys want. The reason I didn't send him to slade was because Teen Titans did that and I'm afraid to not live up to that awesomeness, but I can try.**

**REVIEW! IDEAS ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**Thanks!**

**-S.M.**


	5. Chapter 5: I AM NOT DEAD

**Hey guys! ummm… I'm sorry I have to write this. Its been nearly a month since I updated. I've been at sleep away camp. There was no internet connection or any technology. Next week I leave for another camp. I'm hoping this one will have internet connection. **

**GOOD NEWS!**

**-I've started the Conner chapter.**

**-Aqualad's in nearly done.**

**-TDKR was the best movie I've ever seen.**

**-Jason Todd will be in the next chapter.**

**-YJ passed Kim Posible. Congrats to our Fandom.**

**-I can promise a lot of spitfire in up coming chapters.**

**-Against contrary belief I'm not dead.**

**-nor have I ever given up on this story.**

**-nor will I ever.**

**-I'm nearly at 2,000 readings. Thats incredible. **

**On another topic…**

**I have started on From Heroes to Villain 2.0 (the one with Slade). It's a lot harder than I thought. Still a novice writer so the enter torched piece is new territory. I re-watched the Teen Titans episode for the first time since I was around 7. I would just like to point out that in the second (shit I'm running on reserve battery power) robbery Slade had robin do, the one after he stole the laser, Robin and the Titians battle it out on the roof top of a building. Their are giant letters on this building (Damn I'm down to 3%, TYPE FAST). The letters spell WAYNE ENTERPRISES! Slade had Robin steal from ! So many fangirl emotions.( Down to 2%, need to find charger!) I've also started to re-watch every Red-X episode. (Found my charger!)**

**Even though this chapter was just a authors note, Reviews are still beloved. Ideas for next chapter, how you feel about TDKR, Questions, Concerns, anything. **

**REVIEW or Batman and Catwoman will hunt you down. They will. **

**Love you guys! Thx for not giving up on me!**

**-Carsea**


	6. Chapter 6: Aqualad

**Hello! I released something really embarrassing last night. I spelled my own last name wrong. Its Carseas, not Carsea. Oh well! Heres the long waited Aqualad chapter! Sorry once again that it took me so long to update. I'll try to update again later this week. Maybe if I can write fast even tomorrow. Also does anyone else believe the song "You won't ever feel a thing" by The Script could really be about the Bat family? Its a really great song if you haven't heard it. Drum roll please... Aqualad chapter!**

Aqualad stared across the table at his biological father. Black Manta stared across at his son. It was an awkward moment for both of them.

"I see Orin has taught you how to control water. We can work on those skills further but it is still good to have a foundation. We will be eating dinner at 7:00 pm but until than I can have one of my men show you to your chambers. Unless of corse you wish to start your training now. I have nothing planned for the next hour." Black Manta tried to break the ice.

" I will not assist you in taking down Atlantis, it is my home. I have no wish to join the light. I will not help you in any way." Kaldur said. He knew what Black Manta wanted. Even though the man wasn't saying so.

Black Manta sighed "You say that now, but you do not know that for a fact. You have only tried fighting for Atlantis, never against it. You may enjoy it here more than you believe. All your friends from your team are joining the light. They are all in similar situations as you. I'm sure in a few weeks we can arrange some time for all of you to meet up. Discuss your new life's."

"None of my team is joining the light. We all have faith in the justice league. We will not betray our mentors." Kaldur stared down Manta.

"Mentors! Kaldur, they have been controlling you! you have severed them for 3 years yet they still label you as a 'sidekick'. You are no longer a child. You can fight your own fights, yet your 'mentor' still refuses to share the spotlight. It is time you join a new cause. We may start training tonight, to show you what the light can offer."

**THEY'VE GOT THE BAD GUYS ON THE RUN THEY NEVER STOP TILL THE JOB GETS BRAKE LINE CUZ WHEN THE WORLD IS LOSIN' ALL CONTROL BRAKE LINES GO! **

In all his life, Aqualad has never learned so much in an hour. He was almost disappointed when his fath-Black Manta stopped, saying they needed to get ready for dinner, promising they would do more tomorrow. Walking back to his room Kaldar shook his head. He didn't know what to think. He loved Atlantis and Aquaman was his King, but Black Manta was his father. If his friends were joining the light... He would wait until he saw how all his teammates were adjusting before totally committing himself. Unless, of course, he was rescued before that. Kaldar did not want to admit it, but a small part of him did not want to be rescued.

**NOW YOU ARE JUST SOME BREAK LINE THAT I USED TO KNOW**

Dinner was an 6 course meal that Aqualad ate... _alone. _According to the servant Manta had work that must be done and could not be postponed. He also said that Black Manta sent his apologies. Aqualad was slightly pleased. No matter how well the training session went, he still found his time spent with Black Manta slightly, _unpleasant_ to say the least. I mean really, he abandoned him at birth, nearly killed him on several points in time, and is not trying to be fatherly. You can see where it could be slightly awkward.

After dinner Aqualad did a bit of exploring.

By exploring I mean snooping around.

He was wandering down one of the many hallways when he saw a door. The door had a do not enter sign. Atlantan or not, no teenage boy can resist a 'do not enter' sign. So Kaldur entered. Inside was a room with 8 screens and a camera. _This is were the light must do all there conferences! _Kaldur thought. All of a sudden, the door opened and in walked one of black Manta's Maids.

She gasped "You mustn't come in here young master, Black Manta would be furious. Let me take you to your room."

They walked in quite for a long time. Taking many turns, twisted, and even one tumble, the two finally reached there destination.

"Here you are young sir" The maid opened the door. Kaldur decided she was possibly around his age. She was pretty, with tan skin, long dark hair and blue eye's. Aqualad walked into the room. Before she closed the door, the girl said.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, please don't lose hope. Do not join the Light. The world needs more people like you, and less like your father." Right before she closed the door Kaldur asked

"What is your name?" She hesitated for a moment, Aqualad wondered if she would acutely answer or not.

"My name is Elsa" and with that she closed the door.

**I WAS IN THE DARK I WAS FALLING HARD WITH AN OPEN BRAKE LINE IM WIDE A BRAKE LINE**

Kaldar lay in bed at night, staring at the ceiling. _You do not like it here. You can not like it here. How could you let this happen? This is just further prof that you should not be leader of the failed. What about Elsa? A possible ally? Maybe a spy for Black Manta?How are the others doing? Are they okay? Of course there not okay, they were kidnapped by the light! I truly hope that none of them our injured. They are strong though, they will escape or be able to stand till rescue. Maybe their captors have the same intentions as Black Manta? I can hope. But does Black Manta have good intentions? He wants me to join the light! I will not join The Light. I will not. None of the team will. We will not go to The Light. We will not. I will not. I am faithful to Atlantis! I am faithful to my King. I will stand by my King. I will. I willlllll..._and at this the Atlantan fell asleep.

**HEY I HEARD YOU LIKE THE BRAKE LINES OHHH IF I TAKE YOU HOME IT BE A BRAKE LINE **

**Under Neath Wayne Mannor AKA the Bat Cave. **

Bruce Wayne had come home in utter defeat. He had failed to gain any information from Savage and Artemis had somehow forgotten everything that had happened to her. So Bruce came back to do some research to narrow down which villain's were most likely to 'buy' Dick. Ohh, and the rest of his team. But mostly Dick.

_Joker...hmmm maybe but Its been almost 4 days, I would have received some video of Dick being __t__ortured__ by now. Ivy wouldn't care. Two-face would have taken both of them, not only Dick. Catwoman... she's a possibility. _

Batman had been so caught up in his work he did not notice the 11 year old boy enter the batcave.

"Ummmm...Bruce." Batman turned around to face the child. A head of dye-black hair with bright blue eyes. The boy could have been Dicks biological brother. They looked extremely similar. Of course, Jason's hair was naturally a strawberry-blond/red, but it had been dyed black. The 11-year old had been a good sport about that, he had to have the same hair color to act as Robin. Bruce was not ready to tell the rest of the league or the public that he had taken on a new protégée, so the two robin's had to switch off. It was still Dick most of the time, only when Dick was with the team did Jason get to play Robin.

" Yes Jason."

"Dicks going to be okay, right." Only then did bruce notice the dark shadows under his second son's eyes. Alfred had also mentioned that the boy had neglected food, but Bruce had brushed it off as a stomach ache. Only now did the Father realize that the child may be taking his older brothers disappearance very similarly to him self.

"Of course Dick is going to be okay. He can handle any situation, good or bad. Anyway, you know I'd never let anyone hurt either of you." Bruce leaned forward and ruffled his youngest hair. He also mentally added _And if anyone did hurt you or your brother, there would be one hell to pay. _

"Any ideas on who would have taken Dick. Now remember, it would have been to make him their own protege?" Bruce asked Jason.

"Maybe.. never mind."

"No, say what you were going to say"

"It's insane."

"Some of the best leads and plans are."

"Maybe Ra's Al ghul?"

**How correct you are Jay-bird. Because he was unfairly cut out of young justice, I've decide to but him in this fan fiction.**

**In your review please tell me weather or not Jason should be a major character in this or not. Also say who you want the next chapter to be about! I need 10 review to continue the story. **

**Review please!**

**-S. **


	7. Chapter 7:Conner

**Conner chapter! This sadly may be the last chapter I post in a week and a half due to traveling, but I may have wifi so there is hope! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I might be starting a new story soon! Sooo existed. Yesterday I watch Batman:under the red hood. Jason Todd will be part of this story. Not as big as a part as Dick, but I would like to see you watch that movie and not include Jason. Luckily, most people wanted Jay-bird to stay! **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. there, I said it, HAPPY!(I didn't own anything in the last chapter either)**

Conner Kent and Lex Luther sat across from each other, only a coffee table between them. Inside luther's penthouse, on the top of the highest building in metropolis, everything seemed priceless. The white walls covered in priceless paintings, the rugs lush, the couches were a forest green. Even the coffee table that sat between the young half kriptonian and the villain cost millions. Superboy was neither impressed or pleased. He only glared.

"I do not see why you are putting up such a fuss. Superman never even looked at you, yet I am offering you the world. You could have anything you ever wanted. You are just as much my son as you are his, just because you look like more like _him _than me doesn't mean you aren't my son." Lex Luther spoke

"What ever." Lex Luther did not like this answer. He was offering this boy the world and he says _what ever_? It was time for a new approach.

"Cadmus has the technology that could allow us to give you the full powers of Superman. No shields needed. All it would take a quick surgery. No changes in your personality."

"Really?" Conner questioned. Was it possible? Could he have complete Kriptonian powers?

" procedure can happen as soon as next week. I assume you want it done as soon as possible."

"Yeah, ummm, that be great."

"Good. your room is the second door to the left of the fountain. I will sadly not be eating dinner with you." And with that Lex Luther stood up and made his way to the elevator. He did not turn around once as he got in and hit the button to bring him down to the lobby.

**IF I WAS YOUR BRAKE LINE I'D NEVER LET YOU GO I COULD TAKE YOU PLACES YOU AINT NEVER BRAKE LINE BEFORE**

Conner sat on the couch alone for a long time. How could this all be happening? Just last week he had been one of the happiest days of his life.

**FLASH BACK**

The wind blew the leaves around on a cooler Autumn day. Clark Kent and Conner Kent walked down the streets of Smallville. Clark say 'hi' to people that he knew and introducing Conner as his son. He got a lot of 'you look so much like your father's, but Superboy was strangely okay with that. They went into a coffee shop called 'Maggie's Coffee'.

"Clark! Long time no see. How's the big city treating you?" A woman who Conner assumed was Maggie asked.

"Things are going great Maggie. How's life around here?"

"Good as always, thank you for asking. Now who's this hansom young person you got with you?" Maggie smiled and pointed at Conner.

"This is my son, Conner. Just thought I'd take him back to the roots, you know."

Maggie turned to Conner "Why am I only meeting you now, you look what Seventeen! God, you look just like your father when he was your age. Any chance you play football?"

"Ummm, ya I'm on my school's varsity team." Conner thought that was a pretty random question.

"Just like your old man. What can I get the two of you."

After ordering there coffee the two supers bid Maggie goodbye. Walking back outside, Clark made them walk about two miles into a park to sit on a bench. They had passed about 8 other benches as they walked here, but Superman insisted this one was special.

"I didn't know you played football." Clark said as they sat down.

"Quarterback for the Happy Harbor Martins."

"I was quarterback for the Smallville Giants."

"Smallville Giants?" A small smirk formed on Superboy's face.

"I didn't come up with the name." Clark returned the smirk. They sat in quite for a long time.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Clark said. He and Conner sprinted to the edge of town, were a farm was. There an elderly couple met them introducing themselves as John and Martha Kent, Superman's parents. Superman then had a lot of explaining to do about how the couple had a teen-age grandson that they were _just_ meeting. That had scared him. _What if they don't except me? Would Superman than turn his back on him too? _All his fear melted away when the elderly lady smiled at him and told him it wasn't the craziest thing that had happened to her. Being Superman's adoptive mother, that wasn't hard to believe.

After Smallville, Superman invited Superboy to spend a night at his place in Metropolis. They had ordered Chinese take-out and watched the football game.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Superboy had already made up his mind. He would brake out before Luther even gave him full powers. He didn't want to have to be in any debt to such an evil man. _Lex really has bad timing_, thought superboy, _a month early and I might have considered, but now everything is starting to work out, I'm not going to risk messing that up._ So it was decided, he would stay here one more day, see what he could find out about the light, then he would brake out tomorrow night.

**ITS A QUARTER AFTER BRAKE LINE I'M A LITTLE DRUNK AND I NEED YOU BREAK LINE.**

**Somewhere outside of Central.**

"Dash, Its sad how corrupted Flash has made. Having a bit of fun isn't bad! Its not like we're asking you to brake any _major _laws. Just cause some problems in down town. Brake some window, do some graffiti, do anything but be a goody goody! We're taking baby steps." Piper said with a smile.

"Guys, I appreciate what you'r doing and all, but I don't think that I'm cut out for this. I don't want to be a bad guy!" Wally pleaded with them

"We weren't asking for your preference." Cold said as he stared wally down. Shiver's traveled down the teens back.

**I'M BULIT PROOF NOTHING TO BRAKE LINE SO FIRE AWAY BRAKE LINE AWAY **

The woman smiled at the now awake boy. "Such a cute picture. Do you think Bruce will like it? I think I may have to send him an email later today. Its only right to let him know your okay, especially considering the other possibilities. As far as he knows you could be with some very _undesirable_ people. You know its Bruce's habit to assume the worst. I also believe that he should be informed about Damian before he arrives."

"Why did you never tell him before." The thirteen year old asked.

"You of all people should understand Richard, with your acrobatic past. Timing is _everything_."

**SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL I AM BRAKE LINE SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL I AM BRAKE LINE**

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Savage had us … danm it! Why can't I remember!"

"Calm down, Artemis. Your memories might return latter. You could also have been nocked out the enter time and thats why you don't remember." Green Arrow smiled at the girl. Little did he know, it only made her feel worst. She felt bad about lying to them, but she had no choice.

**CUT ME DOWN BUT ITS YOU WHO'LL HAVE FUTURE TO FALL GHOST TOWN AND HAUNTED LOVE**

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was uncalled for. I beg of you not to inform your father young master." Elsa said with a small bow.

"You have nothing to apologies for. I appreciated your words. It's good to know I'm not alone." Kaldur said with a smile.

"So you will not be reporting me?"

"No. Why would I report my only friend on this hell hole that is a ship?" For the first time since she was forced into labor for Black Manta, Elsa smiled.

**You got an update on everyone. A short update, but still an update. Also, if you noticed the fact that I used the same song for the last 3 brake lines congrats. I'm running out of song ideas so if you have any, feel free to tell me. I am open to suggestions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need 10 to continue the story!**

-**S. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been kinda busy! Anyway... This is last reviling chapter! Yup after you read this you'll know where everyone is. This is really existing! Thank you to all the reviews! I will try to get the knew chapter up soon! I recently saw the knew YJ:Invasion trailer! I'm sooooo existed! I can't wait. I am considering going into hibernation until this wait is over! **

Queen Bee smiled. Everything was working perfectly. As she stared at Simon and the Martin engaged in complete physic battle. Truth be told she didn't care who won. If Simon won, great. If the Martin won, then she would prove herself a worthy protege. Queen Bee couldn't lose. Queen Bee _loved_ things she couldn't lose.

**INSIDE THE MIND OF M'GANN**

"_Simon says Give In." M'gann hated Simon. When was he going to learn, he can't win. She was to powerful. The first time they battled he had a chance. He had taken he by surprise. But now, she would win, no questions asked. Or at leased, thats what she kept telling herself. Truth be told, she had just woken up from being drugged. She was off her A-game. They were evenly matched._

**IF YOU WANNA BE MY BREAK LINE GOTTA GET WITH MY BREAK LINE (Thanks to Marrow365 for the song!)**

"Eert llaf" Zatanna shouted. One of the huge pine trees fell, the witch boy vanished just before it crushed him.

"Now now, that wasn't very nice. Did you know these are protected trees? Everything here in Yellowstone is, so try not to do you're breaky thing." Karion crackled.

"Why am I at Yellowstone? More importantly, why am I here with you? Kcor llaf no s'noirak daeh." Once again, the lord of chaos dodged.

"Now listen here honey, I know we don't always get along, but have you ever heard the expression "An enemy to my enemy is my friend"? We both have one common enemy, Nabui." Karion knew he had her there. "I know a spell that will remove the helmet of faith from your fathers head. My only condition in you make sure the helmet is hidden somewhere were your father will never be able to wear it again. Okay, now thats not a bad offer is it?" The Witch boy smiled and extended his hand. Zatanna stared at it for a moment, she knew that she shouldn't. The League, The team would be ashamed. Okay, so maybe she cared what a certain teammate would think a bit more than others, but she would never admit it.

"Fine, you got a deal." Zatanna shook Karion's hand.

**MAKE IT LAST FOREVER CAUSE BREAK LINE NEVER END IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BREAK LINE YOU HAVE BREAK LINE GIVE TAKEN IS TOO BREAK LINE BUT THATS THE WAY IT BREAK LINES**

It had been going on for hours. Simon vs. The Martin girl. no winner, no entertainment. Queen Bee grew board. With nothing to do, the queen had to resort to studying her nails! Do you know how board you have to be to study your nails! but then finally, something happened. Simon collapsed. The girl had won. The Queen supposed she should learn her name now, speaking she was her knew apprentice.

**5 MINUTES EARLIER IN M'GANNS MIND**

"_Simon says You can't win"_

"_Yes I CAN" A powerful blast of physic energy. Both side were waring thin. It had been going on like this for what seemed like days. M'gann was having a hard time staying positive. But she couldn't give up. That would mean giving up her mind, which she couldn't do. The battle continued. Both fighters gave the fight of there life's. Both weakened. Then something happened. With her last bit of energy, megan sent blast of energy to Simon. Simon collapsed and vanished. She had won._

**IF YOU WANT MY FUTURE FORGET MY BREAK LINE IF YOU WANNA GET WITH BREAK LINE BETTER MAKE IT FAST**

"So why are we in Yellowstone?" Zantanna asked as she followed her new partner down the mountain.

"The hot springs are good for magic. Plus we're going to need to need some things that you can only get here in Yellowstone. This isn't just a spell, your going to need a few thing's to go with it. Plus we're going to need to get down here."

"How do you intend on doing that?"

Karion got a wicked smile on his face. "You'll see." They hike on for about 5 miles before reaching a cage. It was made of pure dark energy and was clearly made to hold .

"Great, you got a cage. How do you intend to get faith down here and go inside it?" Zatanna questioned.

"Like this." Karion pointed his finger and a think of dark energy bursted out and hit an unsuspecting Zatanna. Pain shot through her body. It felt as though someone had set her bones on fire. She had been in to much pain to notice her body being lifted up. She didn't notice Faith arrive, as if to come to her rescue. She never heard the words spoken between the Lord of Order and Lord of Chaos. Suddenly the pain was revved up and she screamed even louder. More words Zatanna would never know. Then, just when Zatanna thought she would not be able to take it, Faith stepped into the cadge and it closed. The pain stopped abruptly. Zatanna fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"That is how you capture ." Karion smiled.

**I USED TO RULE THE BREAK LINE SEAS WOULD BREAK LINE WHEN I GAVE THE WORD **

Wally was scared. After what Cold said, he had been locked in his room as the rouges "Set up something."

"I. Will. Not. Break. The. Law." Kid Flash growled at Captain Cold.

"Yes you will, Wally." Wally's eyes widened at the use of his name. Cold smiled. " Yes, Wallace West. Your 15 years old and go to Central City High School. You live with your parents. You have an Uncle named Barry Allen, who is married to Isis Allen and works as a scientist for the Central City police. We know Wally, and of you don't do as we say, everyone in the world will know. Your life will be destroyed."

"And if I do as you say, my life will be destroyed due to the fact that I will become a criminal." Wally stared down Cold with a gaze that was ,well, cold.

"Don't be over dramatic! Look at it this way, do as we say and maybe your 'life will be destroyed' but your uncle and aunt's won't! Neither will your parents or friends from school or anyone you care about. If the public was to find out who you are Wally, you wouldn't be the only one who was ruined." There was a long pose. Wally couldn't believe what was happening. But Captain Cold already knew who won.

With a sigh the young speedster spoke "What do you want me to do?"

**NOW IN THE MORNING I BREAK LINE ALONE SWEEP THE BREAK LINES I USED TO KNOW**

Green Arrow had left 6 minutes ago. Artemis let out a sigh of relief. She had them fooled. All of them, except batman. She knew he knew that her 'can't remember anything' story was complete bull, but if the JLA found out everything she had done in the past 72 hours then there was no way they could ever trust her again. But at the same time, she knew something that could help save her teammates. If she told though, it would give away the fact that she had never lost her memories. _Damit, why didn't I tell them as soon as I stepped out of the zeta beam! Why'd I have to panic and lie about everything! Stupid stupid stupid!_

**Wally- Rouges **

**Dick- League of Shadows-Al ghuls**

**Kaldur- Black Manta**

**Artemis- League of Shadows-Sports master**

**Conner- Lex Luther**

**Zatanna- Karion the witch boy**

**M'gann- Queen Bee**

**Reviews are beloved! So please REVIEW!**

**-S. **


	9. Chapter 9:Robin

**Hello World! So glad you all like my last chapter! Sad news is, like a lot of other fan fiction, I will indeed be stating school next week. This will infreakquintize my already infreakquintized updating, so lets hope for the best (yes, yes I did make up a word there)! I got an incredible idea yesterday. For this point forward I will try and put links to polyvore to show you outfits that people are wearing in that chapter. It will give you a pretty good idea of what the out fit would look like. If you don't want to see you can just ignore the links. Also I may not do every outfit, just some. Fair warning polyvore does tend to have a lot more girls clothes then guys. Anyways, this chapter is really just about Robin. I don't even know if I'll but any other team members in here. **

Bruce Wayne hated board meetings. This one was extremely hard because every second Bruce Wayne was in here, Batman couldn't be looking for Robin. As everyone talked on and on for what seemed like hours, Bruce had to try and find ways to entertain himself. First he tried holding his phone under the table and played angry birds, but after beating the entire game in 20 minutes (he is the god dam batman) he started texting jason on were to research to find Dick. It had now been 5 days and Bruce was pretty close to a heart failure.

The meeting did end eventually. Everyone stood up to shake hands. Just as Bruce shook Edward James hand, the man exclaimed "Where is Dick? The Gotham High Knights could have sure used there star center fielder at last nights game, we were creamed by the Brooklyn High Bears?!" _Leave it to Ed would notice something like that,_ Bruce thought_, his son was the catcher and he is one of the parents who get very into the game._

"Dick and Jason both have come down with the flu I'm afraid." Thats the story He had told both the boys schools, due to the fact that Jason refused to go until his brother made it home and neither Bruce of Alfred had the heart to force him.

"Thats to bad, tell both boys I tell them to feel better."

"Will do Edward, will do." Just then, Bruce Wayne's phone vibrated. Bruce looked down to see what it was. See, any normal person would drop the phone in shock, or scream, or do both. Bruce Wayne was anything but normal. Quickly walking down to his car, he jumped in and drove home as fast as possible to read the email in privacy. What email could be so important you may be wondering, heres a hint. The screen of Bruce phone read:

One Unread email from: Thalia Al Ghul

**FEEL IT BREAK LINE IN THE AIR HERE THE SCREAMS FROM BREAK LINE I'M A BREAK LINE TO THE TRILL ITS A DANGEROUS BREAK LINE AFFAIR**

(Rob's outfit:  robs_training_outfit/set?id=56666750#stream_box )

(Ra's outfit: ras_training_outfit/set?id=56685221#stream_box)

In the closet, Robin found an abundance of clothing. Quickly throwing on a set of work out pants, a black tank top and jacket, Dick stepped outside his room. Just as Thalia had promised, a maid stood outside waiting for him. Without a word, she lead him down many corridors(Dick counted 6) taking many twists and turns( Left, Left, Right, Left, Right, Right) until they reached a large open room, in which the center stood Ra's Al ghul.

Keeping his poker face, Dick took a step forward and bowed. Ra's bowed back, then mid his come up, took a sword that had been well hidden under his robes, and with one swift movement threw it directly at Robins heart. In an equally swift motion, Robin reached out his right hand and caught the blade at its handle, inches before his chest. The thirteen year olds face remained the same blank slate. He may be a smiling, easy-going teen with his team, but he could be full out bat-protégé when he wanted.

"Very good Richard, I see Bruce has trained you well. Not completely, for you still have a lot to learn, but you have a good beginning." Ra's spoke.

"Thank you sir."

"I have been informed that you met my grandson Damian." Ra's continued.

"Yes sir."

"Umm, we have much to talk about." At this the man turned and walked out, giving the boy wonder no choice but to follow.

**CAN'T BE SCARED WHEN IT GOES BREAK LINE GOT A PROBLEM TELL ME BREAK LINE ONLY THING THATS ON MY MIND IS WHO'S GONNA RUN THIS BREAK LINE TONIGHT**

_Dear Bruce,_

_ I have written this to inform you that my father and I are indeed imposition of your son Richard. We have given him a deal that is extremely hard to refuse and we invite you and your other son Jason to join us here. If you chose to except, we are located at the same house in which you were trained. You may come at any time._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Thalia _

after the signature was a picture of Dick fast asleep with a little boy held in his arms. The child had black hair and was also asleep. Underneath the photo was the words:

_Richard and Damian Wayne. Damian is your son Bruce, he is almost 5 years old. You can do the rest of the math._

Bruce thought it threw. _5 times 12 plus 9 would be 69 months ago, 69 months ago was...Shit, the kid could be my son. _Bruce was already heading down to the batcave.

"Master Bruce, may I ask if you have a lead on Master Richards buyer?"

"Ya, Dad do you know were Dick is?"

"Yes I do," The man said as he started to put on the costume, "Just like you thought Jason, he's at the Al ghuls but he's not alone."

"What do you mean Master Richard is not alone?"

"I'm afraid I may or may not have impregnated Thalia and I may or may not have a 5 year old son."

"Why am I not surprised? Whats my new little brother's name?" Jason asked.

"Damian."

"Should I inform Mistress Helena of Master Damian's?"

"Seriously Dad, first Catwoman, now Thalia, who's next Ivy?" This comment earned Jasona bat-glare.

"Bite your tongue Jason, and Alfred yes, if you wouldn't mind telling her that would be great." Bruce remarked_. _Now fully dressed, bruce started to head towards the batmobile.

"Master Bruce, may I recommend that you inform the justice league of Master Richards location and of your plan. It will give you back-up if needed and also give Master Jason time to suit up." Jason's face lit up at that and started nodding. Bruce was about to say that he was the god dam batman he didn't need back-up, but decided not argue with the butler and just nodded.

"Jason I expect you ready by the time I get back. Alfred no matter how much she asks, do not tell Helena our location." Bruce said.

Just before Bruce entered the zeta-tube, Alfred said "Master Bruce, there isn't a chance you have a picture of young master Damian?" Bruce couldn't help but smile.

"Its on my phone."

**LIFE'S A GAME BUT ITS NOT BREAK LINE I BREAK THE BREAK LINES SO I DON'T CARE**

"Wait _what?"_ Green Arrow said.

Batman had to reduce the urge to roll his eyes. "I know were Robin is and I'm going to go get him. I'll call if I need back up."

"I'm coming to." It was not a question but a statement. "Robins my teammate and I want to help." Artemis stated.

"No." All batman said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Bats, the girls got a point. Your not the only one who cares about Robin." Flash said. There seemed to be a mutual agreement.

"No."

"Do you really think its a good idea to go charging some bady's base alone?" Superman this time.

"Who said I was going alone?" Batman stayed as monotoned as ever.

"Who are you bringing?"

"None of your business." and at this the dark night stormed out.

**SO I KEEP DOING MY OWN THING WALKING TALL AGAINST THE BREAK LINE **

It turned out, the to did not have that much to talk about. They walked in silence for 45 minutes before coming across a large open grass area. With out a word, Ra's handed Robin a sword. The to began to due. Ra's hit, Dick blocked. It went on and on like this for a few minutes.

While still dueling, Ra's states "You don't attack. I blame Bruce for this, for you were taught by his principles. Bruce is currently living in a fantasy land. He thinks he can stop the corrupt and not kill. How many lives has gotham lost because the Joker or Two-Face broke out of Arkham? Countless people have lost loved one, even become orphans due to the fact that the Bat never killed a single person." Dick's face never changed. He knew the orphan comment was supposed to strike a nerve and it did, but he was not about to let this man know that. Ra's attacked again, but this time Dick counter attack and it was Ra's turn to block. The man smiled.

"Better."

**IN NEW YORK BREAKE LINE JUNGLE WERE BREAK LINES MADE OF **

Jason was excited. He never got to be Robin against any real super villains. Never Two-Face, Bane, Joker, hell Bats never even let him go out on a Catwoman burglary. Jason was always stuck with second class villains, but now he was going to get to attack Ra's Al ghuls base! It would get any 11 year old crime fighter excited. Not only was he gonna get to prove himself as Robin, but he was also gonna get a younger brother! After seeing the picture of Damian there was no question of who's kid it was, the 4 year old looked like a tanner, younger Bruce. Jason couldn't wait for Bruce to get home.

Alfred had already started to prep a room for the new Wayne. He chose a room that was next to Dick's, two doors down from Jason's and across the hall from Bruce's. The room needed to be cleaned and dusted, but after that it would be perfect. The room was the same size as the other boys (being very large) and had light blue walls. Alfred decide that they could perches furniture once the child had come, so he could have say in the matter.

**Helena will never ever be talked about again. Tell me if you liked the polyvore! Also ideas are loved! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm an awful person, I know. I haven't updated since August. Please don't hate me… **

**Just in case you wanted to hear them, This is my list of excuse. Well first I had school and sports. Then YJ came back and I was too emotional to right. The CN became my least favorite people in the world, and I was once again to emotional to right. Then after calming down I started to write again… but then hit major writing block and couldn't write. The I read Batman and Robin #0 and I had to many Damian Wayne feeling not to right about mini!Damian**

**Anyhow, heres chapter…umm I think its number 8? Anyways, here it is if anyone still cares.**

The ginger moved from run down roof top to run down roof top. He stopped at the building across from his destination. With a quick arrow with zip line attached, Red arrow was through the apartment window and inside in no time.

"Why does no one use doors anymore?" Chesher purred. Technically she wasn't in costume, just practicing acrobatics inside her apartment. "I gave you a key. Are doors just not dramatic enough for you? Thats fine, I like dramatic boys."

"What did you do to her?" Red Arrow asked

"Roy boy, I do a lot of things to a lot of hers, your going to have give me a bit more details."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Artemis." the clone growled. "and don't call me Roy."

"I'm hurt you think I'd hurt my baby sister." Jade took a few steps closer to Red, " daddy and I just had a little chat with her, no harm done. She back with you Hero's without a scratch." A few steps closer to one another.

"What was this talk about?" Red trying to remain focused. Key word trying.

"A shadow never tells." She was so close to the ginger that there noses practically were touching.

"That's not going to work for me Jad.. Umf!" Red Arrow was rudely cut off by the assassin kissing him. First he was kinda shocked, and just kinda stood there. Slowly rapping his arms around her wast, kissing her back hungrily. After a few blissful moments, Red broke off.

"I should get goin-" once again cut off by his girlfriend kissing him.

"Stay." Jade mummered in-between breaths.

"I can't"

More kissing.

"Please"

"Okay" the cone whispered.

**THAT'S ALL THEY REALY WANT SOME FUN WHEN THE BREAK LINE DAY IS DONE OH BREAK LINES JUST WANNA HAVE FUN OH BREAK LINES JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**

Damian watched as Grandfather battled Robin. It made no sense to him, why won't his newly found brother attack. The point was to win, so why hold back? Mother had told him about Batman and Robin, he knew his brother could do better, so why wasn't he? Abruptly, grandfather stopped and said something he could not make out, then grandfather left. His brother shook his head then turned and walked up to the tree Damian had been hiding in.

"Dami, I'm afraid you're hiding spots been found." the older boy said while smiling.

"Why are you butchewing my name?"

"I'm not butchering your name. It's a nickname. Dami short for Damian. It's supposed to be a sigh of affection. You really never herd of nicknames before?"

"Never."

"We have a lot to work on." this confused Damian even more. Why would they have to work on anything? There was another question in the back of Damian's mind. Mother had always told him to be up front when he wanted things, and right now, he wanted answers.

"Why where you not attacking gwandfather?"

The older boy seemed caught off guard by the question. It was a few moments before he answered. "I was taught to fight with mercy, not bloodthirst."

"Dick..."

"Ya Dami?"

"What's mercy"

**I USED TO THINK I WAS BETTER BREAK LINE WHY DID I EVER LET YOU BREAK LINE**

Zatanna stared at Fate. He just flew there, the only thing between them a cadge. Karion had gone off to get more supplies. She was alone, with Fate. She wondered were the rest of the team was. Were Robin was. He would be disgusted if he knew what she was doing. He always seemed to be able to pick the high road. It was one of the many quality of his she liked. Even if she did like him, she wasn't sure she was about to date him. On one hand he was cute and funny and understanding and they had kissed, but on the other she had just lost her father and she was not even 15 yet(neither was he but..). She didn't know if she wanted to be in a relationship right now. Maybe after she got her father back she would feel different.

**SOME BREAK LINES I STAY UP CASHING IN MY BAD BREAK LINES**

There was one flaw in Conner's seemly flawless. Luther Corps building seem to be Super-prof. The boy of steel could not find an exit point, no matter how hard he tried. Well, as hard as he could try with mercy CONSTANTLY watching him. The lady was starting to scare him. He definitely could not search for helpful info with Mercy watching him. Make that two flaws to the plan. Conner had debated on weather or not to attack her, but knowing Luther, she probably had kryptonight on her. Maybe his plan would be delayed a bit.

**YOUR SO BREAK LINE COULD YOU BE THE BREAK LINE COULD YOU BE A BREAK LINE**

M'gann stared at the queens unconscious body. Did she really think she would be come her apprentice? She had just knocked her out as soon as she was done with her little evil rant. Using sadly, the bioship was out of range, but luckily Queen Bee had had a cell phone on her (who knew evil queens had iPhone 5's). The league would be here in minutes.

**DANCING TROUGH BREAK LINE SKIMMING THE SURFACE SLIDING WERE SURFACE BREAK LINE**

Superman stood in Conner's room in the mountain. On the walls were photos of him, m'gann, the rest of the team and some even had pictures of others who Clark assumed were Conner's friends from school. There was even a framed newspaper front page that was titled 'Happy Harbor Football Wins It All' and had a picture of Conner it. By the looks of it, Conner had a nice life in Happy Harbor. Clark wondered if it was still a good idea to invite Conner to live with him. He still wanted Conner to, but after seeing the life he had set up in Happy Harbor, it made him wonder if Conner would want to move.

**NOTHING LEFT I USED TO CRY THE SITUATION HAS RUN DRY THAT'S WHATS GOING ON CAUSE NOTHING'S FINE I'M BREAK LINE**

Sadly, the JL was completely out of leads. Savage couldn't talk due to jaw breakage, Batman had run off and Artemis was being no help. They all had ideas of where the teenagers could be with, but know idea where. Aquaman had gone off to try and calm himself by checking the radars and police reports for any criminal activity. Green arrow had taken Artemis home, taking BC with him and Red Arrow said he would be back in an hour when he left, but had texted them saying, and I quote 'dont wh8 up 4 me'. Superman had gone down to the cave to look for some clues, after all that was were the team was last seen. Manhunter had vanished, saying something about going to Walmart for Oreos.

That left an extremely board and very worried Flash. He had considered going home, but he couldn't face Isis right now. The look on her face when he told her Wally had gone missing still haunted him. There was no way he was going back there until he at least knew were Wally was. Being so board and so worried, Barry did what any speedster in the situation would do. He ate.

Just as he finished off the pizza, Aquaman came running in at a speed that impressed the Flash.

"Barry, there's trouble in Central!"

"Send someone else. Can't you see I'm not really in the mood.l

"No, you don't understand. The person causing the trouble... Barry, it's Wally."

**I didn't think I'd tell people this, but I think its kinda essential now. I'm dyslexic and no one but spell check is proof reading this. So if something is wrong just try and guess what it is and if you can't feel free to write me to ask. **

**Also did anyone else think that Ra's Al ghul was referring to Damian when he talked about 'appreciating strong family ties'? Cause I think its about time 4 year old Dami got some screen time, or was at least mentioned. At least Jason and Steph got some screen time, ya It was Jason's statue but at this point I'm not being picky.**

**Finally I hope you liked the chapter and if I'm ever being to slow with updates again, feel free to tell me. It helps, trust me.**

**WAIT! one more thing, REVIEWS ARE SOOOOOOO INCREDIBLE SO IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW/GIVE ME IDEAS YOU WILL BECOME MY BEST FRIEND! **

**that is all I think…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been four months (almost to the day) since I've updated. Thats just sad. I'm soooooo sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this. More importantly(pardon my french for the next part)**

**THEY F $#%* KILLED OFF DAMIAN! WHAT THE HELL! THEY JUST KILLED OFF A TEN YEAR OLD BOY! AND RIGHT WHEN HE AND JASON WERE SORTA KINDA BONDING! AND HE DIED! TALIA JUST KILLED HER SON! LIKE WHAT THE F$%! WOMAN WORST PARENT OF THE YEAR AWARD! OMFG AND JASON! JAAAAAASSOOOOON! AND NOW YOU CANCLE YOUNG JUSTICE TOO! I AM 99.99% THROUGH WITH YOU DC! THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM GOING AND BECOMING AN AVENGERS FAN OR SO SHIT LIKE THAT IS THE HOPE THAT YOU WILL SOON BE RESURRECTING EVERYONE YOU'VE RECENTLY KILLED OF AND/OR REBOOTED IN THE BAT FAMILY!**

**Yup, thats my rant. **

**Also, quick thanks to mikaelsommervold for asking for an update. Seriously though when I saw that was when I started writing. So thanks for the inspiration. **

**Another thanks to anyone who reminded me that I was on chapter 10. Thank you.**

**Lakeshine, I really do love adding drama to things…**

**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. I will try to update soon**_**-ish(**_**like maybe 3 months instead of four hehe I'm an awful person I'm sorry)**

Flash reached a new personal best in speed as he ran around central._ Gotta find wally gotta find wally. _Starting at the center of central (hahaha center of central) and going outwards running threw every street and every ally. Stopping every now and then to ask civilians if they've seen Kid flash. This is how these answers went:

"No"

"Haven't seen him. Sorry"

"OMFG! YOURE FLASH! IM TALKING TO FLASH! YOUR LIKE MY FAVORITE HERO EVVVVVVVER! CAN WE TAKE A PICTURE!?AFDDGFRDYFCEREASYTUJYFKHC"

"Sorry haven't seen him."

"Can't even keep track of your own kid?"

The last one in particular bugged Flash.

Never in his entire life had Flash been more frantic and worried. That says something. All he could think about is Wally and what trouble he could be causing. Flash had ran out as soon as Aquaman had said Wally's name. _In hind sight, I should have stayed to lesson to what else Arthur had to say… running out like that was not my best idea ever. Doesn't matter now. To late to go back now. Gotta find wally Gotta find wally Gotta find Wally. _He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the glass shattering, police cars wailing, or the lady screaming. If he had, maybe he would have been more prepared for what lie right behind the next corne_r. Gotta find wally Gotta find wally Gotta find Wally Gotta find wally Gotta find wally Gotta find Wally Gotta find wally Gotta find wally Gotta find- Dear God, Kiddo what have you gotten your self into._

**I DREAMED A BREAK LINE IN TIME GONE BY WHEN HOPE WAS BREAK LINE AND LIFE WORTH BREAK LINE**

_How can I be going along with this? I'm purposefully attacking a league member for crying out loud! I could be kicked off the team! Hell, I lucky if they don't send me to Juvie after this! How could I be doing this to the league! All they ever done is help me and now I'm throwing it back into their faces! I'm helping the Light! So what if its to free my father! In fact, I bet the Light made a plan that only can stop, so they're trying to get rid off him! How could I be so stupid as to help! No, I will not help any more._

"Now how to open this cage"

**AND THERE ARE DAYS WHEN I'M LOSING MY BREAK LINE CAUSE THE MAN WASN'T GOOD HE WAS BREAK LINE**

Lex Luther stormed back into his pent house**. **_How dare Bruce Wayne veto my idea on our companies to working together on the weaponry project! And now that that b #$%!playboys refused, I bet Drake Medical will too! Jack will think Bruce knows something he doesn't about my company and get cold feet! Damn It! _It the mist of his rage, Luther saw Conner in the corner of his eye. An evil smirk formed across Lex's face. Wayne may have the key to creating the next level of air-type weaponry, but he doesn't have a Superman clone.

"Conner, I need you to go, hmm whats the right word, convince a man to sign on to Lex Corps."

**That was so short. I'm sorry that you had to wait 4 months for that. The reason these keep getting shorter is cause I'm slowly running out of ideas. Plus I'll look back on something I wrote and be like were the hell was my train of thought going there, I'll tell you were, crazy town. Anyhow, If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Seriously though, I have no idea on how this is ending sooo anything works. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
